Day treatment is an underutilized modality in the treatment and rehabilitation of substance abusers despite evidence of its effectiveness and favorable cost/benefit ratio. This application proposes the establishment and evaluation of a structured, clearly specified, operationally defined, and well documented day treatment program for stimulant abusers, a population which is of increasing concern to the treatment community. The proposed research will expand the availability of treatment in southern New Jersey, a geographic area which is relatively underserved with respect to the intensifying epidemic of stimulant abuse and where additional treatment slots are desperately needed. The proposed research project will evaluate the relative efficacy of two specific treatment modalities in treating cocaine and other stimulant abusers: 1) An enhanced outpatient counseling program with contingency management; and 2) Day treatment with contingency management Given the relative lack of success of other treatment modalities with cocaine and other stimulant abusers, the impact of three adjunctive treatments on the effectiveness of day treatment also will be examined. These treatments are: a) extended outpatient aftercare for relapse prevention b) marital/family/significant other therapy in conjunction with day treatment c) pharmacotherapy with buproprion in conjunction with day treatment Within a dedicated hospital-based treatment unit, a stimulant treatment research facility will be established that will investigate research questions involving the above-named treatments utilizing a variety of empirically derived approaches to treating and rehabilitating stimulant abusers. The results of the proposed research studies should add significantly to the development of more effective treatment interventions and to the understanding of important components of the treatment process for cocaine and other stimulant abusers.